Patent Document 1 sets plural arbitrary positions of cross sections from a three-dimensional medical-use image data shot via X-ray CT or MRI. Then, Patent Document 1 sets an arbitrary cross section for a portion to be diagnosed when diagnosing on the portion-by-portion basis from the medical-use image data.
Patent Document 1: JP-A-4018303